


Hue of Dungeons, School of Night

by Alixtii



Series: Willow's Dystopia [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Ankle Cuffs, Bechdel Fix, Bechdel Pass, Canon Queer Character, Character of Color, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dystopia, Established Relationship, Ethics, Evil, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Forced Nudity, Forced Submission, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian of Color, Magic, Manacles, Moral Ambiguity, Murder, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Public Nudity, Sadism, Scars, Slavery, Wrist Cuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is so dystopian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hue of Dungeons, School of Night

When Kennedy's girlfriend went evil, the Slayer had no problem at all going evil with her.

_Vi enters, naked except for the enchanted manacles on her ankles and wrists. Her bare ass is covered with red welts from her last spanking; the scars on her back serve as witness to repeated whippings. “She has summoned you, Mistress,” she says to Kennedy._

She does not say Willow’s name. Few dare to do so, anymore. Kennedy nods, stops what she is doing, and makes her way for the door. When Willow summons you, you go.

Sure, she had devoted the majority of her life to training to be the Slayer, training with her Watcher from the age of six and, when she was killed by Bringers, traveling to Sunnydale to take part in the war against the First Evil. Now that she was the Slayer, it was her duty to stand against the forces of evil and stop the spread of darkness, blah, blah, blah. She knew the deal. But true love transcended all that stuff, right?

_The stone steps are cold against her bare feet as she makes her way down from the northwest tower. Willow is a traditionalist in some ways, and had insisted on the use of a medieval castle, complete with dungeons and moat, for her impenetrable fortress._

She has to admit, there had been a special thrill, a surge of pride and adrenaline and passion, when she had gone up against Buffy Summers and, after fighting a hard-fought battle, finally succeeded in killing the girl. Same with Faith, and the other dozen-odd Slayers who tried to move against Willow before it became obvious that any attempt to stop the Dark Witch would ultimately prove to be futile. Kennedy was the Slayer, the reigning champion. The best.

_She makes her way through the labyrinthine passages, lit only only by the dim torchlight. Suits of armor bearing a dragon-decorated crest line the passageway._

After Kennedy finally succeeded in killing Dawn Summers and Rupert Giles, though, things had become much easier. Roger Wyndam-Pryce had quickly capitulated, allying the Council with Willow. Now they had an entire army of Slayers at their command.

_The Slayers on guard outside Willow’s throne room ignore her as she enters. She has entered the room many, many times; her loyalty to the Dark Witch is unquestioned._

Now the world was united under a single rule: Willow's. Peace reigned across the globe. In many ways, Earth was a better place.

_Willow smiles when she sees Kennedy, a malicious leer spreading across her features. “Good,” she says, gesturing for Kennedy to come closer. “You’ve come.”_

And the sex was so much better. Evil Willow was willing to do things that Kennedy had to wonder how nice safe Willow had ever learned.

_It takes but a thought on Willow’s part, not even a word or gesture, and Kennedy finds herself naked. Willow raises a hand, and the courtiers in the throne room quickly depart, leaving the Slayer and the witch alone._

So why was it that Kennedy so often found herself missing the old, good Willow?

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/230863.html#comments)


End file.
